The present invention generally relates to an ear cleaning apparatus, tip and a method for cleaning an ear. More specifically, the present invention relates to an ear cleaning apparatus, tip and a method for cleaning an ear wherein the apparatus and tip have protrusions which remove, for example, ear wax, from an ear canal.
Dust and harmful pathogens float in the air. As a result, human ears produce wax as a protective measure against these substances. The wax binds to the dust or pathogens and prevents the dust or pathogens from further entering the body. Over time, the wax build-up may become substantial. If left untreated, wax build-up in an ear canal may adversely affect hearing. Although wax build-up rarely causes deafness, wax build-up should be removed to adequately examine an eardrum.
It is, of course, generally known to provide an ear cleaning apparatus which allows a person to safely clean his/her own ears. The extracting element in known ear cleaning apparatuses is often a paper rod having a wad of cotton attached to one or both ends of the paper rod. The most commonly known ear cleaning apparatus is Q-Tips®, registered trademark of Chesebrough-Pond's, Inc. When the apparatus is rotated, the cotton on the end, or tip, of the rod, creates a frictional surface within the ear which frees and removes wax build-up. Often, the cotton on the tip of the rod is not strong enough to adequately remove the ear wax or dust inside the ear canal. Additionally, multiple rods may be required to clean the ear satisfactorily.
Known ear cleaning apparatuses with cotton on a tip of a rod are usually a one-time disposable apparatus which requires a new apparatus with every use. As a result, daily use of disposable ear cleaning apparatuses may be expensive and environmentally unfriendly as a user may need to replace the cleaning apparatus with each use.
Another problem with cotton ear cleaning apparatuses is that the cotton does not stay on the tip of the rod, either prior to use or during use. In such a case, a person may insert the ear cleaning apparatus into the ear canal and may be injured when the tip of the rod comes into direct contact with the ear drum or other sensitive areas of the ear canal. Additionally, while a person is removing the wax or other build-up with the cotton, the cotton may act as a plunger causing impaction or injury to the ear canal or ear drum.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved apparatus, tip, and a method for cleaning an ear. In addition, a need exists for an apparatus, tip and a method for cleaning an ear wherein the apparatus and tip have protrusions that may be reused and/or replaced.